Traits d'esprit et remords éternels
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Beckett revient de son enlèvement mais Castle se sent encore coupable. Entre désarroi et émotions, venez découvrir les pensées d'un couple blessé.


**Traits d'esprit et remords éternels**

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Suite au bouleversement du double épisode Niemann et 3XK, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher (de tenter) d'écrire la suite du 7x15 où Castle et Beckett se réconfortent dans leur chambre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _New-York…_

Il n'était qu'une certaine heure de la nuit, celle où les rues respiraient et bredouillaient les confidences absurdes des passants noctambules, leurs chansons à boire et leurs éclats de rire mourant aux abords des étoiles.

La pénombre tombante laisserait à penser que la ville s'endormait sous le voile sombre des heures tardives mais ce n'était qu'un mythe, une illusion. La fourmilière humaine grouillait à leurs pieds, les véhicules freinaient, klaxonnaient sans arrêt, les taxis dépassaient à vive allure, les gloussements des fêtards alcoolisés retentissaient avec fracas… New-York s'animait et s'agitait la nuit tombée.

 _Castle et Beckett demeuraient silencieux._

Pas un mot, pas un murmure, pas un mouvement, pas un bruissement ne venait rompre la dépendance qu'ils avaient édifiée dans ce lit, refuge de nombreuses émotions. Maints sentiments froissés dans ces draps, par les multiples frustrations de l'écrivain méditant à un possible futur avec sa muse, au jour où il eut la plus belle des révélations. Elle s'était offerte à lui et réunis, ils s'étaient apprivoisés dans l'amour, l'estime et la délicatesse. Les nuits s'étaient enchainées à deux dans l'ardeur ou la sensibilité, dans le plaisir ou le réconfort, dans le bonheur ou la peine.

Au détour d'un oreiller abandonné et froid, Castle s'était retrouvé seul mais toujours face aux grands chamboulements, aux fabuleuses évolutions de sa vie, de leurs vies. La possibilité d'une vie à deux, sa demande en mariage et la force de l'avenir de leur couple s'étaient écrits entre ce matelas et cette couette.

Katherine goutait à des sensations similaires à quelques exceptions près. Bien entendu, elle se souvenait de leur première partition à deux mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ces douloureuses nuits passées à ressasser, encore et encore, la disparation de celui qui était aujourd'hui, son mari. Si elle avait repris ses habitudes dans son ancien appartement, durant ces deux mois, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner le lit conjugal. Certes, elle se remémorait les bons moments, elle aspirait à être plus près de son homme dans son antre et sa fragrance mais les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. Des heures, des nuits à pleurer jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, jusqu'à en perdre espoir… Espoir, qui ce soir sous l'obscurité de la nuit clairvoyante se dessinait dans ce même lit, bientôt témoin d'une nouvelle fin, d'une page tournée, d'un chapitre clos.

Ils écoutaient le calme et la respiration de l'autre. C'était un son agréable, quasi imperceptible mais c'était cet aspect secret, intime qui nourrissait sa rareté et la force du symbole. Percevoir le souffle de l'autre quand on a craint le pire est une des choses les plus émouvantes et les plus apaisantes qu'il est donné de vivre à l'Homme. Ce n'était qu'un vent… Une brise sifflotant qui résonnait au-delà du cœur de l'écrivain. Il avait l'habitude de se perdre dans le mutisme de la parole, dans l'absence du bruit or, à cet instant, il trouvait sa femme bien silencieuse. Elle, qui depuis son retour miraculeux ne mussait plus ses larmes, ses peurs et ses états d'âme n'osait communiquer, partager, s'exprimer.

Rick avait conscience que son épouse aurait du mal à extérioriser ses monstres intérieurs que cette épreuve allait être difficile à dépasser et c'étaient d'ailleurs les raisons pour lesquelles il souhaitait qu'elle se confie. Par expérience, il savait l'exercice périlleux. Il aimerait qu'elle se livre, qu'elle se confesse mais pour cela, il lui faudrait trouver les mots. Or, elle ne devait pas les trouver. Son vocabulaire devait s'être raréfié en même temps que sa force d'esprit.

Quand il s'était couché, il n'avait eu besoin que de voir sa posture afin d'imaginer sa détresse. Son calvaire ne s'étendait pas aux seules heures passées entre les mains tordues de Tyson et Niemann… Elle endurait encore. Rick le savait et se reconnaissait, seul, responsable de sa peur… Peur de la voir souffrir, peur qu'elle souffre. Dos à lui et recroquevillée sur elle-même, il avait dû se faire prévenant et attentionné afin qu'elle se retourne et s'ouvre à lui. Ce n'était qu'un grain de sable dans le désert, une goutte d'eau dans l'océan… Un début qu'il espérait prometteur.

Si Rick attendait les premières confidences de sa femme, cette dernière se laissait aller à ses affres. Elle essayait de s'extirper de ce terrible gouffre où elle s'enfonçait seconde après seconde mais c'était une cause vaine. Ses songes sinistres comptaient parmi les plus répugnantes images que l'on puisse imaginer dans le cerveau humain. Elles envahissaient les lieux les plus abjectes, les plus sombres, elles jouissaient de l'angoisse et du désespoir, elles dépouillaient de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, de toute joie, la vie qui les entourait. En fait, quand on côtoie de trop près bien malgré soi, ses frayeurs les plus enfouies, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux s'évanouissent. On ne garde en mémoire que les pires moments que l'on vient de vivre. Kate était donc réduite à ce qui ressemblait à ces deux psychopathes : des êtres maléfiques, malfaisants, malveillants, dépourvus d'âmes.

Son esprit ne cessait de tourner en boucle, en boucle et encore en boucle : Niemann, Tyson, Castle, sa mort… Ou encore, Kelly, le Triple Tueur, Rick, sa fin. La résonnance se répétait, perverse, tournait sans répit et, au fur et à mesure aggravait son état mental. Toujours le même scénario, toujours le même épilogue terrifiant. Il lui semblait que la nuit se refermait sur elle. Elle tentait de fermer ses paupières le plus fermement possibles mais soudain, sans sommation, l'image du Dr Niemann la frappa en plein visage comme un spectre attaquant son être.

C'était trop !

Elle éclata en sanglots, libérant les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusqu'alors. Elle pouvait pleurer devant Rick, se laissait dévaster par la tristesse…Mais… Pudeur, foutue pudeur ! Aussi intime que dévoiler son corps nu, ses larmes devinaient son âme, son caractère et ses faiblesses.

Il avait perçu ses tremblements puis son tee-shirt s'humidifier. Elle pleurait contre lui. Les larmes perlaient sur l'amour. Les mots ne serviraient à rien, alors il fit ce qui lui parut le plus approprié : il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et raffermit son emprise sur ses épaules. Deux gestes simples, anodins démontrant pourtant qu'il était présent pour la rassurer et l'épauler. Il essayait de calmer ses tourments, en vain. Cette histoire était encore une plaie béante… Un traumatisme à vif.

-Je l'ai tuée, Rick.

Ces quelques mots aussi intenses, tragiques qu'ils soient ne firent que glisser sur le silence de la chambre. Ils auraient pu voler en éclat, jaillir férocement dans le calme nocturne mais rien de tout ça. Seulement, le vide, le néant et l'absence de mot.

Castle referma ses yeux précédemment ouverts sur sa moitié et revit la scène. Katherine, sa femme, vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc –pureté incarnée- d'un pantalon de survêtement gris, les cheveux libérés et les pieds nus, surplombait le corps sans vie du Dr Niemann. Monstruosité, cruelle, Kelly n'incarnait plus que le passé devant l'avenir de sa femme. Droite, les épaules en arrière, Kate lui était apparu comme un halo dans une scène surréaliste. Sa petite main si fine et si fragile tenait un scalpel –froid et sans âme- laissant perler le sang de sa tortionnaire, stigmate de ce crime recouvrant jusqu'au poignet, la main de son épouse. Affre douloureux, cauchemar morbide, il n'aurait pensé voire un jour une telle image.

Le pire… Le pire était que cette image provenait de ses erreurs, les siennes. Pas celles de ses collègues, de ces deux psychopathes ou de Katherine mais belle et bien, les siennes. C'était terrible : la culpabilité le rongeait, ne le lâchait pas, ne le résonnait pas. Elle était là, tapie en lui, impossible à déloger. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il l'alimentait. C'était le serpent qui se mordait la queue, un cercle vicieux… N'importe quel dicton, il s'en foutait.

Il ne cessait de se torturer. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable, de son impuissance à retrouver son épouse. Coupable de ne pas avoir été à la place de Kate. Coupable d'avoir loupé l'évidence lors de son premier échange avec Tyson. Coupable, surtout… D'avoir échoué.

Il entendait quasiment ses appels au secours. Il imaginait Kate l'appelant à l'aide mais il ne pouvait rien faire. D'habitude, il lui susurrait des mots doux et réconfortants mais là, elle avait dû se laisser porter par sa seule force de caractère. Il savait que sa muse était robuste or il la voyait toujours comme celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle fragile et aimante qu'elle révélait dans l'intimité de leur couple. C'était encore une erreur, une faiblesse de penser ainsi : il le savait. Il n'était pas elle. Pourtant, il ne voulait qu'être son égo.

La culpabilité l'assaillait à nouveau. Mais l'avait-elle au moins laissé en paix une minute ? Non ! La culpabilité prenait la forme d'une dette insolvable… Quoi qu'il puisse faire, dire : il aurait failli. Il était en situation d'échec. Il avait manqué à son rôle de mari il n'avait su protéger son épouse.

Le silence, la peur qu'il éprouvait n'était pas qu'absence de mots, il s'agissait d'un cri, d'une souffrance intérieure qui le rongeait à petit feu et qui s'accompagnait de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il se sentirait toujours responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Si elle lui était revenue belle et bien vivante, une part de lui-même resterait emprisonnée avec elle, comme prise au piège de ses remords.

Il avait honte.

Personne ne savait, personne ne comprenait. Ryan avait tenté, Esposito avait tenté à sa plus grande surprise et enfin Gates. Ils avaient essayé de le faire parler mais il n'avait voulu parler à personne, il n'avait voulu entendre personne… Il n'avait entendu personne. Si tout compte fait, il aurait voulu parler à une seule personne : Kate.

On lui avait posé la question de politesse « Comment tu vas ? », il n'avait pas relevé. Qu'aurait-il dû répondre d'autre ? « Ca va » alors que tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Pour qu'il craque alors qu'ils ne pouvaient apaiser son malaise. Ou qu'il leur répondre « non, ça ne va pas » et qu'il leur explique ses états d'âme, l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à Beckett… Non. Ça n'aurait été possible. Et ça ne le sera jamais. L'amour qu'il portait à Kate était son intimité, la sienne mais celle de personne d'autre. Ses collègues, sa famille savaient qu'il l'aimait mais ils ne sauraient rien d'autre. Non parce qu'il avait honte. Non parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le juge. Mais parce que l'on aurait essayé de le convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin, qu'il n'était pas en état de le comprendre.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu ou croire comprendre, c'était la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir sa moitié pendant sa disparition. Si cette douleur était exponentielle à la durée de la disparation, si c'était une relation proportionnelle… Sa douleur avait dû être cuisante. Il n'aurait certainement pas tenu. Elle était bien plus forte que lui. Que quelques heures sans elle, sans savoir où elle était ou ce qu'elle subissait et il était comme un lion en gage. Il aurait voulu agir, réagir mais il avait eu l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, c'était inutile ou bien, mal pensé.

Il n'était que le pauvre écrivain qu'il était avant de la rencontrer…

-Je vois encore son corps allongé dans cette marre de sang, ses yeux me suppliant de ne pas l'achever, son visage transpirant la crainte… Je continuais… Je continuais à tenir implacablement le scalpel entre mes doigts et à l'enfoncer sans relâche le long de sa gorge… Sa peau se déchirait sous la lame, le sang s'écoulait lentement…Lentement. Je sentais la chaleur de l'hémoglobine coulait contre ma main, entre mes doigts…

A mesure de son monologue, sa main droite s'était contractée sur le torse de Richard qui n'avait pas manqué ce petit détail, lourd de sens. Délicatement, il recouvrit cette petite boule de nerf percluse en de tendres effleurements et défit sa crispation en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-C'était une question de survie Kate. Cette femme était folle, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je sais. C'est bien ça le pire. J'étais enragée, en colère, plus rien ne pouvait me détourner de mon but. Tu comprends Rick… J'étais comme obsédée, possédée. Mes muscles se tendaient, ma mâchoire se serrait, ma tension battait contre mes temps et je ne pouvais me défaire de cette hargne.

-Tout le monde aurait réagi ainsi Babe.

Le regard de la jeune femme vrilla et une lueur d'incertitude y naquit. Cette incertitude qui apparait dans les moments de doute, d'introspection et de chocs violents.

-Et… Et si j'étais comme elle, une tueuse.

-Kate ! _S'écria l'écrivain_. Je t'interdis de dire ça ou même de le penser. Tu n'es pas une tueuse, une psychopathe ou un monstre. A de nombreuses reprises, tu aurais pu faire le mal mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as pas franchi la ligne. Tu aurais pu tuer Simmons mais tu ne l'as pas fait… Tu aurais pu tuer Bracken mais encore une fois, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait su que Richard serait le bon dans toutes les occasions, il savait comment lui parler. Elle déposa un baiser sous son pectoral, recouvert de son tee-shirt gris foncé et cala sa tête contre son flanc. Elle était en paix, en sécurité, dans les bras de son mari.

Pourtant.

L'histoire était bien loin d'être terminée. Jameson Rook et Nikki Heat n'avaient pas trouvé le tueur, le prince et la princesse ne vivaient pas heureux avec leurs enfants et l'écrivain et sa muse, ne filaient pas vers le monde réconfortant des rêves.

-Niemann souhaitait prendre mon apparence.

-Je sais, j'ai vu les écrans d'ordinateurs.

-Elle voulait mon visage, mon menton, mes joues…

-Elle n'a pas réussi, la coupa Rick en sortant les perles salés de sa muse mouiller son tee-shirt.

-Mes yeux… Surement mes cheveux, poursuivit-elle.

-Je sais que c'est dur, voire stupide de te dire ça mais essaie de ne plus y penser.

-Si elle avait réussi…

-Jamais.

-Si elle avait réussi à prendre mon identité, comment aurais-tu fait pour ne pas te fourvoyer ?

-Cette femme n'est pas toi, tout simplement.

-Oui mais avec mon visage, mes yeux, mon aspect physique, l'implora-t-elle du regard.

-Si tu veux savoir la vérité, non, je ne me tromperai jamais. Ta façon de rire, ton sourire, le timbre de ta voix selon les circonstances, ta manière de marcher à mes côtés, la délicatesse avec laquelle tu prends ma main dans la tienne et plus intimement, la sincérité dont tu fais preuve quand tu m'embrasses et me fais l'amour. Ça mon cœur, personne ne pourra le remplacer ou le copier. Tu es unique Katherine.

Castle avait peut-être raison. Il disait surement vrai, comme d'habitude. Malgré cela, Niemann voulait son corps, son apparence. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était attirante mais ce corps n'était-il qu'un objet ostentatoire, un objet de désirs et de fantasmes ?

-Oui mais pourquoi mon corps ? _S'emporta la brunette_. Ne suis-je qu'un beau visage, une belle enveloppe charnelle ?

Rick venait de comprendre. Sa femme faisait une crise d'identité. Bien plus que douter de ses capacités, de ses peurs, elle doutait d'elle. Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre que pour lui, elle était bien plus qu'un corps ? Qu'elle était ce pourquoi, il était arrivé sur cette terre, ce pourquoi il se levait chaque matin, ce pourquoi il aspirait à vivre… Ce pourquoi, il l'aimait.

-Kate. Tu n'es pas que des formes sublimes. Tu es une femme, une amante, une épouse, des mots, des pensées, une réflexion et comme je te le répète depuis des années, mon mystère.

La concernée releva la tête et tomba sur les yeux clos de son mari. Il avait énuméré ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle représentait au-delà d'un corps désirable, en caressant lentement son épaule. Il n'avait pas éprouvé la nécessité de reprendre contact avec la vue car sa femme, il l'avait avant tout dans son cœur et son esprit. Encore une fois, Rick avait su trouver les bonnes paroles alors qu'elle avait douté. Pourquoi ? Un manque de confiance en soi refoulé car, de toutes ses relations Castle avait été le plus respectueux de son corps. Leur première fois lui revint en tête. Il avait été sérieux, doux, attentionné, parfait. Elle avait pensé rêver. Il n'avait pas été entreprenant, il lui avait laissé le temps… Temps dont elle n'avait pas eu besoin ce soir-là. Ses songes étaient en paix : elle l'aimait. Il avait donc appris à la connaître, à la gouter sans jamais la brusquer. Elle ne s'était jamais senti si aimée et si désirée que sous ses mains, sa bouche et son regard.

Embrassée et emportée par cette vague nostalgique, elle voulait, elle souhaitait, elle désirait revivre un moment comme celui-ci. Elle se hissa sur le corps de son homme et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Tout d'abord surpris par ce changement de position, Rick rouvrit les yeux.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin, susurra-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur ses paupières afin qu'il les referme.

Il saisit le message et obtempéra. Beckett aspirait qu'au-delà de la vision, il l'aime avec ses mots, son odorat et ses sens. Elle éprouvait le besoin de se sentir aimée pour se sentir elle. Il savourait donc, malgré la signification de l'instant, les baisers tendres de sa muse le long de sa jugulaire… Là où sa vie se faisait ressentir. Il jouait du piano dans son dos, déroulant le mouvement de ses doigts dans le creux de ses reins, courbé par l'envie.

Au bout d'un temps où le besoin se fit plus fort que le désir, Kate déposa ses mains sur le haut du pantalon de pyjama de son homme ainsi que sur l'élastique de son boxer. Elle devait faire l'amour dans une étreinte salvatrice dont elle enviait les effets relaxants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon cœur ?

A califourchon sur lui, il ne voyait pas où sa femme voulait en venir. Ils appréciaient un tendre moment, sans arrière-pensée… Du moins, croyait-il.

-Il faut… Murmura-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

L'écrivain déposa son index sur ses lèvres il venait de saisir sa convoitise et la laissa faire. Pas besoin de verbaliser. Le regard toujours fermé par ses paupières, il la sentit abaisser ses deux remparts de quelques centimètres, laissant simplement sa virilité dépasser.

-Tu es certaine ? Comme ça ?

-Peu importe les détails.

Cette phrase résumait bien son attitude. Kate fit glisser à son tour ses vêtements qu'elle lança au sol sans plus de préambule et s'installa correctement sur son époux. A moitié nue, elle ne languit pas davantage et coulissa lentement, extrêmement lentement sur la longueur de son amant. Il l'avait guidé de ses mains sur ses hanches et savourait cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un. Immobile, comblée, c'était trop fort. Elle sentit que l'instant était différent.

-Babe tu pleures… Nous ne devrions pas.

Faire l'amour avec son épouse était la plus belle des choses mais dans ces circonstances, il ne pouvait profiter de ce partage.

-Com…Comment le sais-tu ? S'enquit-elle surprise alors que ses larmes débutaient seulement leurs périples.

Il n'avait pas ouvert ses yeux, il le devinait tout simplement.

-Une sorte de sixième sens, celui du mari que je suis mais aussi ta respiration, ton corps, chuchota-t-il en essuyant les traces de son émotion.

Emue, elle se saisit de sa main, déposa un tendre baisser dessus et la posa sous son tee-shirt à l'endroit même où battait son cœur. Elle adorait la grandeur, la force qu'il dégageait de cette main d'écrivain douce, seulement abimée par le clavier et le stylo.

Cette reconnaissance, cet amour qu'elle lui portait à travers ce geste emplissait son cœur. Il se mit à caresser le galbe de son sein… Epousant de son pouce la rondeur de son sein et de ses doigts, la finesse de ses côtes. Rien de sexuel, juste la tendresse d'un homme amoureux.

-J'aime ton cœur Katherine.

Il se surélevait, cherchant les lèvres de sa muse dans ce noir total quand il perçut sa bouche sur la sienne. Les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, elle le frôlait, l'effleurait, le mordillait avant d'enlacer sa langue avec la sienne. Un baiser langoureux, lent, lancinant. Les bouches ralentirent, s'immobilisèrent, se séparèrent. Elle se coucha sur lui, la tête au creux de son épaule, leurs corps unis ne bougeaient plus.

-J'aime ton odeur.

Rick avait murmuré ces douces paroles en passant son nez dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Il pouvait se perdre des heures durant à humer son odeur féminine et fruitée. Un fruit longtemps défendu auquel il avait désormais accès et qu'il dégustait chaque jour comme le dernier.

Son nez… Oui, son nez. Il s'était aventuré sur la moindre parcelle de son corps, des endroits les plus exposés à ceux dont l'intimité se réservait au seul regard de son mari. Rêvant de cette congruence, elle avait déposé sa main sur son torse encore recouvert et coulissait sans empressement, juste de quoi s'assurer qu'il était là et qu'elle ne fantasmait pas.

-J'aime tes gestes.

Il chérissait ses douces caresses, ses doigts fins s'égarant sur lui quand ils faisaient l'amour ou simplement, lorsqu'au poste, ils se laissaient subtilement aller à une preuve d'amour. Il capta sa petite main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il aimait sentir sa fragilité dans sa paume… Là où l'égo fictionnel de sa femme avait vu le jour, le soir de leur première rencontre.

-J'aime ton sourire, susurra-t-il en effleurant de son pouce, ses lèvres douces.

Katherine avait relevé la tête et s'amusait à faire tournoyer l'alliance de son homme en l'observant. Les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait la voir mais il la sentait. Et discerner cet anneau, symbole de leur union rouler autour de son doigt lui donnait envie de lui faire l'amour de la plus belle des manières : corps et âme.

-J'aime ton esprit, chuchota-t-il en imprimant une pression de son cou au haut de sa nuque.

Elle frissonnait au contact de ses doigts s'éparpillant sous sa chevelure avec cette sensation qu'elle aimait…Cette sensation de son amour sous sa peau. Elle débuta instinctivement à onduler du bassin avec comme accompagnement les soupirs de Rick au creux de son oreille. Elle l'avait en elle, dans sa peau, dans son être, dans son intimité mais l'entendre exprimer son désir, la comblait plus encore. Ils faisaient l'amour légèrement, paisiblement et Kate se laissait ainsi redécouvrir et décrire au fil des mots et des sens de son époux.

-J'aime ton âme Kate.

Sa voix était tremblante, tiraillée par une peur ancienne, un regret éternel et elle comprit pourquoi. Son écrivain venait de déposer l'une de ses mains entre ses seins et l'autre sur son flanc. Il n'avait pas choisi ses gestes au hasard : ils savaient l'un comme l'autre la signification d'une telle démonstration. Attendrie, touchée, affectée, elle fondit sur le visage de son mari et happa ses lèvres dans un baiser renversant. Ses coups de reins calqués sur le mouvement de la langue gourmande de sa femme aspirant la sienne faillirent lui faire perdre la raison mais Rick revint à la réalité en caressant sensuellement sa joue.

-Et, _s'exclama-t-il dans un râle_ , je n'ai pas honte de le dire, de te l'avouer, de te le prouver… J'aime ton corps. De tes tempes, en passant par tes joues, ton cou, tes épaules, tes bras, tes côtes, tes hanches, tes fesses... Ton toi, ton tout.

Rick venait de faire l'éloge de ses courbes graciles avec le passage de ses mains glissant comme une plume sur son corps. Elle aimait être cajolée ainsi, savourant l'expertise et la connaissance de Rick sur la moindre de ses réactions corporelles : ses mains pressant ses reins contre son bassin, ses doigts imprimant fermement son emprise sur son corps et la rugosité de son menton mal rasé contre sa joue. Des petits détails, faisant qu'ils se désiraient chaque fois comme la première.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue enroulée autour de son homologue avant de lui intimer d'ouvrir les yeux. Le souffle coupé… Elle tomba dans les iris bleus de son époux.

-Richard Alexander Rodger Castle, je t'aime.

Il essuya la joue larmoyante de sa douce qu'il savait émut et fit écho à sa déclaration.

-Katherine Houghton Beckett Rodgers Castle, je t'aime.

Elle s'allongea sur lui et aussi lentement qu'il était possible, elle ondula des hanches sans jamais défaire ses mains des siennes, postées à côté de sa tête. Elle le surplombait, le dominait mais leurs lèvres restaient toujours soudées. Ils ne pouvaient se caresser mais la simple friction de leurs corps avec les mouvements de bassin de son épouse suffisaient à leurs excitations.

La délicatesse de sa peau contre la sienne et la fragilité du moment embellissaient la vision féérique de son amazone qui à cet instant en avait oublié son terrible traumatisme.

Lui ?

Il y pensait mais pour sa femme, il passerait sous silence ses craintes. Deux mois de souffrance, ce kidnapping : elle était sa priorité. Les émotions seraient refoulées, les larmes, ravalées et les remords à jamais inscrits. Par la suite, avec le recul, en repensant à la casse, à toutes ces peines, il serait obsédé, hanté par cette série de « si seulement ». Si seulement, il avait compris Tyson dès leur première rencontre. Si seulement, il avait insisté pour accompagner Kate. Si seulement, il avait réussi à tuer ce psychopathe sur le pont. Si seulement, il n'était pas lui... Mais, Rick était ainsi fait la vie était ainsi faite.

Cette nuit, ils faisaient l'amour lentement dans une retenue entrecoupée de pause pendant lesquelles, ils respiraient le souffle de l'autre, oublieux du reste du monde. Ils s'adonnaient, s'abandonnaient au plaisir charnel prenant le temps d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient dans des caresses secrètes, dans des gémissements intimes… Dans la sincérité et la pureté de leur amour.

* * *

 _ **Alors un verdict pour ce mélange détonnant ?**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à vos réflexions en me laissant un petit commentaire… A bientôt !**_


End file.
